After Life
by Peacock The Fire Demon
Summary: What if there was different dimension? One called Hetalia, where each country had one, stereotypical representative. And what if that was their after life? Living another life on earth, and suddenly dies, and reincarnates into this strange world as a nation? And what if each one had a story to tell?
1. Prologue - What if

What if every country had an after life? What if we lived a normal life on earth, and then some how we died, and were reincarnated into this dimension: one of earth. What if we remembered dying? What if we remembered how it happened? What if we remembered our old life? What if you died, and re awoke the next morning without a scratch on you? What if then, you were confused and had a strange, panicked, bittersweet feeling?

What if you couldn't tell anyone else, because you were afraid you would pushed away because no one else felt that horrid pain. That pain of being alive again?

What if you loved someone? What if you loved someone so greatly, only to wake up the next morning, and you are alive? What if you think dying was just a horrid dream? What if you get up and search for you're love… only to find her/him nowhere to be found? What if you felt alone?

I am Alfred Foster Jones. I have felt this way, and so has every other, single country. We have suffered all these what ifs. We are living in a world that doesn't seem real; this world of lost souls given a second change. We are the nations of these strange dimensions:

Hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Sunday. We, the nations, were gathered around a rather large table at the World Summit Hall. Today, I was feeling down, not really in the '_hero_' mood. I felt like I was in a comic book, I could feel myself walking down the streets of Gotham, rain pouring on me, in my old style coat.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up slowly, small bags under my eyes. Turning around to the source of the soft voice.

"Hey, Mattie…" I said, sleep dripping from each dreadfully painful word I spoke.

"Y-You noticed me…?" He said with a rather surprised, yet joyful expression etched across his features. He took the empty seat next to me. "You never notice me."

"Yeah… sorry, Matthew… I'm not really myself, today…" A short flash of memories flooded back, and I felt the tears sting my eyes as I drowned in sorrow and grief. Matthew, the current representative of Canada, and I, were brothers even in our After Life. Some times I choose not to see him. That's only because it's too painful to remember…

_~flash back~_

"_Alfred!" My twin, Matthew called after me, running down the street._

_I turned and laughed playfully. "Come on, slow poke!" I called back_

_He slowed and smiled for a moment, before snapping out of it, and continued after me. "Alfred! I can't believe you! To leave me with that huge bill! You owe me…" He said, finally catching up to me._

_We had just gone to dinner to talk, brother to brother. We had both been very busy, and hadn't had much time to catch up, lately. Of course, I didn't waste any time stuffing my face, and ordering what ever the hell I wanted to._

"_Oh it's all in good fun!" I said, slinging an arm around him._

"_Not when you're the one who has to pay for it all…" He muttered under his breath._

"_Oh, you know I love you, bro!" I said, sneaking a kiss on his soft cheek._

"_Ew!" He half-shrieked, jutting from my side. "Don't kiss me!" He said disgusted, frantically rubbing his cheek with his hand._

"_Aw~ I love you too~" I said, throwing my hands behind my head._

_I stared up at the sky. It was so beautiful. It was partly cloudy, but the clouds were light, and thin. It was pretty cold, not cold enough for me to over exaggerate and call it 'freezing' though. _

"_See you later, brother!" Mattie said with a smile, waving goodbye. I flashed a smile, and gave a wave back as he ran to his car across the street. "Don't forget about Wednesday!"_

"_K! I won't!" I called back._

'_What's Wednesday?' I though to myself. 'Shit! Amanda and I! Our anniversary!' Amanda was my girlfriend. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her personality made you stop in awe, and tune out everything she said, because of her wonderful voice. That voice like mint… Wednesday was our three year anniversary, and it was also the day I was going to ask her to marry me._

_~flash back end~_

I buried my face back in my arms, and sighed. Those memories were so painful…

"Wow, Alfred. I'm surprised you're not up there, blabbering on about your dumb '_hero_' crap." Arthur said, sipping his damn English tea, with a rather '_proud'_ smirk.

A sudden burst of energy coursed through my veins, but it was a different energy. Not my usual animated and enthusiastic energy, though. It was more of a pissed off, irritated energy. I jumped up and started cussing him out. Then the entire meeting room went dead silent.

That's when all hell broke loose. Punches flew, there was cussing, and yelling. For a little while, any left over or current hatred towards another nation, was released. Finally some guards came in and had to separate us. We were returned to our bosses and scolded for our bad behavior like children. In a way, it was kind of sick, and I still wasn't in a very pleasant mood.


End file.
